Purple Night Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Pay the Flower Girl a visit and plunge into the wondrous world of flowers and charming mysteries. What's new in Version 1.40.0 * Captivating event: Purple Night * New location: [[Flower Shop|'Flower Shop']] * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Heart of the Shop chest, and the Flower Girl's Gift talisman * Amazing event creatures: Cheeky Radish, Agent R.O.S.E., and King of the Garden * More than 100 new quests * Wonderful Emerald Mystery event with a lot of prizes * Fascinating Starcatcher event. Catch as many falling stars as you can and become the proud owner of wonderful rewards. * Improved window for new reputation level * Convenient new location for guardian quests * Fixes and improvements Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 June Update The night is young and perfect for a treasure hunt! Step into the lovely Flower Shop and join the search for the legendary rich man Smith's precious treasure! Will you be crowned the winner and discover what the treasure holds? Players who download the update will receive 5 Rubies, 1 Truffles Energy Booster, and 1 Eyeglass Tool. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times June vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Purple Night Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 23rd of June to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Purple Night Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 42nd Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Flower Shop to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and June be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Assorted Cakes at stage 2, Wheel of Fortune at stage 3, Bird of Luck at stage 4, and the Chest of Silver Paws and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Heart of the Shop Chest and Verdant Fantasy Casket Casket. Once won, the Family Treasure Chest'' goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Artisan's Legacy Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. ''This challenge is divided into 6 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Magic Lantern at stage 1, Dessert Cookies at stage 2, Blue Fire at stage 3, Cearved Chest at stage 4, Floral Breeze at Stage 5 and the Heart of the Shop Chest and Verdant Fantasy Casket at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Flaming Flowers by banishing the new event Creatures to win the Flower Girl's Gift Talisman and Garden Dwellers Picture. The Symbol of Mastery Talisman decreases crafting time by 50% and increases the chance of receiving Winding Keys and Diagrams from exploring Locations by 50% for 2 hours. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Forest Fraternity Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Chronicle of Heroes at stage 2, Dessert Cookies at stage 3, Camera Obscura at stage 4, and the Flower Girl's Gift Talisman and Garden Dwellers Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Purple Night Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Pottery Studio Event Location and Craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Purple Night Event is over, these collection items June be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Garden Dwellers are the new Event Creatures to banish: Cheeky Radish, Agent R.O.S.E., and King of the Garden. Cheeky Radish.png|Cheeky Radish Agent R.O.S.E..png|Agent R.O.S.E. King of the Garden.png|King of the Garden Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Flaming Flower to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Sleep Lyres are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Flower ShopSakura Bank until you win some Sleep Lyre. You then use these Sleep Lyres to banish the new ' Cheeky Radish' event creature, collecting the Heartfelt Letter and Heirloom Fixers as you well as the Golden Horn needed to banish the next event creature 'Agent R.O.S.E.'. Use the Golden Horn to banish 'Agent R.O.S.E.', collecting the Glamour of Flight Fixer and also the Mirror of Narcissim needed to banish 'King of the Garden' in order to get the Flora Crystal Fixer. Thus, as you play Pottery Studio in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment of creatures also awards the Flaming Flower needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Purple Night challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the Event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers June be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Purple Night Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Flower Shop Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Glass Rosebud Access Passes. Starcatcher Challenge Starcatcher June 2019 1.png| Starcatcher June 2019 2.png| The Starcatcher Challenge returns and is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 3 days starting from May 31, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Stars in order to win the special rewards. How to Play: First, you will need the Special Item 'Celestial Net' to play. Celestial Nets can be found by playing the Event Location - Flower Shop. The Flower Shop yields 251Celestial Nets per win. Each Play of Starcatcher costs 10 Celestial Nets . Helen will give Players 30 Celestial Nets to start. No additional energy or Location Access Pass is required, only the Celestial Net. Once you have enough Celestial Nets to enter and Play, tap the Starcatcher Event Icon located on the right side of your map. Then tap the Play button, which takes you to a random Hidden Object Location. Win the location with at least 2 minutes left on the timer for 6 stars, win with at least 30 seconds remaining for 4 stars, and win before time runs out for 1 star. Rewards: * Collect 10 Falling Stars to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - removes 3 items from location's find list * Collect 50 Falling Stars to win 1 Summer Cheesecake Energy Booster - restores 300 energy * Collect 100 Falling Stars to win 5 Flying Time - adds 45 seconds to game clock Continue collecting Falling Stars to place on the Leaderboard and win additional prizes. Emerald Mystery Challenge Emerald Mystery June 2019.png| Once you've obtained a Candle of Clarity from the Flower Shop, click 'PLAY' on the Emerald Mystery Event Icon on the right side of your map Emerald Mystery 2.png| Click 'YES' to activate the Candle of Clarity Emerald Mystery 3.png| You will be taken to a random Hidden Object Location Emerald Mystery 4.png| Find the GREEN highlighted items to receive 3 Emerald Shards each Emerald Mystery 5.png| Each location will give you the chance to win 72 Emerald Shards Emerald Mystery 6.png| Collect 150 to open the Chest for a chance to win the exclusive Creature Avatar Nimble the Raccoon The Emerald Mystery Event returns and is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 3 days starting from June 14, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting Candles of Clarity to win the special rewards. How to Play: Players will start with one Candle of Clarity to play. Once you have used up a Candle of Clarity, the Candle of Clarity can be found by successfully exploring the Event Location - Flower Shop. You may only possess one Candle of Clarity at a time. NOTE: The Candle of Clarity is a random drop, you will need to play Flower Shop a number of times before you obtain one. After playing the Flower Shop about 6 to 7 times, check the Emerald Mystery Icon to get the event window and press the 'PLAY' button even if it's grayed out. The Candle of Clarity doesn't go into inventory, instead the lower left corner Candle will be highlighted - this is one way to see if you have one in case you missed seeing it in the rewards window after you won a game, * Click on the Emerald Mystery Icon on the right side of your map and click 'PLAY'. * Click 'YES' to activate the Candle of Clarity. If you do not have a Candle of Clarity, you will be directed to the Flower Shop to find one. * Once you press 'YES', you will be taken to a random Hidden Object Location * Once in the Location, find the GREEN highlighted items to receive 3 Emerald Shards . Clicking on an item that isn't highlighted rewards only 1 Emerald Shard. If you clicked on all the green items in order, you will receive 72 Emerald Shards per location won. * Collect 150 Emerald Shards to open the Sealed Chest for a chance to win the exclusive Creature Avatar Nimble Raccoon as well as other prizes such as Rubies, Energy Boosters, Mini Talismans, etc. The chance to find the Nimble Raccoon Avatar in the Chest increases slightly each time you open the chest. * The Candle of Clarity lasts 15 minutes only, note the timer on the lower left corner of the Emerald Mystery event window tab. Depending on your quickness in exploring the locations, you should be able to enter and explore 4 to 5 random locations, averaging 68-72 Emerald Shards per location. Expect to open 1 to 2 chests for each Candle. * Once you've used you Candle of Clarity, find another Candle of Clarity by successfully exploring the Flower Shop event location. Note that you may only possess one Candle of Clarity at a time. The Candle will only show up in the Flower Shop find list if you have none. MyTona Compensation Gift Players who downloaded the update received a compensation gift from MyTona for the gifting issues of the last update and rewarding Players' gifting. The compensation varied according to Reputation levels and consisted of Mini Talismans and Silver Paws. Window players received additional compensatory gifts for the delay of the update to their platform: 5 , 150 , and 50 . C.hanges in Version 1.40.0 The June Update made a few changes to the game: * New Guardian Quests Icon now located on bottom right corner, replacing the Achievements Icon. * New Reputation Level Window Category:Seekers Notes Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough